Cracked Tiles
by Saphrin M
Summary: COMPLETE! Falling into Part II: Revival. Reborn in the flames of hell, the demon Nox comes to save what is left of her soul and the man who tried to do her good. She will find a way or she will let herself be consumed. R & R! :
1. Intro

*Disclaimer* I do not own any wrestlers, however I do own the idea of the character Nox. Everyone else owns themselves. I don't own any lyrical excerpts, which are owned by Zug Izland and used by making no money! Now to the story!

Chapter 1: Intro

Ladies and Gentlemen…

We present to you the afterlife.

Beauty at its peak

All of this will be yours

Unless you drinketh from **The River**…

It felt like someone had walked over my grave.

But my grave wasn't even in the ground yet. I watched the rest of _them_. The living.

They couldn't see me, I mean… well, not yet. I'll… get into that. I stood right next to my casket. I couldn't look at myself. All I could see were maggots crawling over my dead corpse. My corpse didn't mean much to me; I was still me… sort of. 

They're were only a few select people who had come. I was never loved. It was okay. I didn't mind. They were the few who knew me, who cared. They were sad. I guessed it might have mattered. But my love… my poor love. He didn't deserve that.

Anyways, let us start at the basic. My name is Nox, after the goddess of the night. My mother thought I was a spawn of hell. Eyes too deep, thoughts to scary to be another but a spawn of the night. My mother, by the way, was commited to a mental institution about twelve years ago. I was twenty-six when I was killed. How was I killed? Don't really know, not really… not yet.

My love… I mean, I don't love him, but he loves me. Gregory Helms. He's so sweet, so stupid. He cries a lot too… or he did. He just couldn't understand. He just never knew.

I know that, now, he can help me. He's the only one. I can't go to heaven. I can't burn in hell. He's the only one who can help. I might be able to do something… if I find my killer. Hunt them down and torture them as they did me.

I am a ghost, or more specifically, my soul is lost in between heaven and hell and I'm destined forever to wander around Earth until… until I don't know what. _Don't drink from the River, or you'll end up like me._

"I can't believe she's gone."

"I know… I miss her. I can't believe it. She promised she wouldn't leave me."

The first was Miss Holly, the comfort and fuck friend for my dear Gregory. The second was, of course, Gregory. I wasn't upset at her(more at Gregory for lying because I never said anything like that), actually glad for once she went out and grabbed him. I know I would have given him to her if he would've left me alone.

It was sad. I used him more than anyone would have thought. Anything I could get, anything I would want, he would do it for me; he would buy it all if it pleased me. I was a pampered bitch and I loved it. Molly faked it-- liking me that is. She hated my guts and I understand why. She's glad I'm gone. I know. I can see her smile when he hugs her, he comes to her for love. She loves it. I don't blame her.

But I left my funeral as quickly as possible. I don't celebrate my death, nor hate it. It just… happened. I can't feel anything. I'm a ghost. I can't be hurt; I have no emotions.

Anyways, when I died. I landed into a void. A land that was just… white. For miles, I walked and walked and walked. It was just… white. No shadows. Just… plain. I thought I had lost my mind, gone blind. Not that I was dead. But then, before my very eyes, a man appeared and he stood next to the river. 

He said to me, "I shall never driketh from the river. I shall never driketh from this hole."

I did. I drank from the river.

And then he was gone.

And then so was I. That was heaven, I think. Too bright for me.

Then I appeared in hell. Red. Lots of Red. And Flashes. But it was so cold. So cold and I was too warm.

I left there too.

So there's my heaven and hell.

But now I watch my lovely little Gregory who is not In love with Molly, and he used to be with me, but now his eyes lean towards Hardy. It's cute… in an insane sort of way. Poor Gregory. If only I could take him here. He would be much better with me. He always was.

***

I sat inside my house, or Gregory's house. I mean, I'm dead, so I guess he owns it, correct? He came home, his eyes blurry and red. He looked so weak, so worn. His head leaned down towards his chest. He didn't take the time to take off his coat and just laid down on the couch, sobbing. "Gregory."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He started to scream. Maybe crying. He tore at the seat cushions. 

I had never seen such a rage. It caught me by surprise. I wasn't anywhere near him, but I could feel the hatred and pain coming off him in waves. I stepped closer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped and looked around. "What the fuck?"

I hadn't mastered the art of phase shifting. In the world, there are 3 different planes. One for the living, the undead, and ghosts. It took a lot of work, and a lot of concentration to shirt and be able to see everything. I had been able to live inbetween half living, and half ghost. Such the reasoning behind how I could touch Gregory, but not let him see me. After awhile of his shrieking and cursing, I appeared. 

"Nox?"  
I smiled. "It's me… in the living flesh, or er…" I laughed. "I'm not alive, am I?"

"You're… dead, Nox. What… do I want… am I dead too?"

"Fufilled my name. Goddess of the night… almost to be of the dead." I laughed, confusing him and myself.

"Why are you here?"

"Don't you want me here?"

"I want you alive."

"Well I'm a fucking ghost. What do you mean to do?"

He looked down towards the floor and tears streamed down his face. 

"Oh… hey… look, I'm okay with my death… why aren't you?"

He looked up at me. "You… I loved you Nox and you never loved me back."

"I know."

"You don't? You never did."

"I can't, Gregory. I don't love."

His fists tightened into little balls. "I hate you, Nox. I'm glad you're dead."

I bent down in front of him and let my hand stroke his cheek. "When you're ready, we'll talk again." I shifted out of form and back into my ethereal form. And before me, Gregory sobbed, whimpering my name, as he had done so many times before.

***

6 months ago

***

_"Why don't you love me, Nox? I do everything for you!"_

She stood in front of the mirror, looking at her body, ignoring him.

"Goddammit, listen to me, Nox, I love you! I'd die for you."  
She still watched herself, fascinated. "Have you ever really looked at yourself and seen all the imperfections and strageness of what we call a body?"

"NOX!"

She turned around . "What?" She rolled her eyes at him. "I told you from the first time you said 'I love you' that I would never love, and I never could."

"You can change!" He ran over to her, then onto his knees, holding her hands. "Nox, please… just tell me you love me. I can't live like this."

"Then don't, Gregory. Die."

His eyes widened and tears fell, dampening the floor. "You can't mean that. You a heartless bitch."

"And I intend to keep it that way, Gregory. I don't love you, I never will. Get fucking used to it." Irritated, she moved over to the bed and laid down. 

He curled up in a ball and cried, whimpering for him to come to her. "Nox… Nox… why won't you love me? What have I done?"

***

To be Continued.

13 until the end.

A/N: Okay--- so go review for me and I'll give you another chapter. Speaking of which, I have this whole thing done sooooo you want more, you review. : )

-Saphi "your friendly neighbourhood blackmailer" M.


	2. Fire

*Disclaimer* I do not own any wrestlers, however I do own the idea of the character Nox. Everyone else owns themselves. I don't own any lyrical excerpts, which are owned by Zug Izland and used by making no money! Now to the story!

Chapter 2: Fire

_And what to do?_

And where to turn?

And who to blame?

And where to go?

You feel the demons pulling at your body

You might as well let go.

I roamed the streets that night. I couldn't stay there and watch him cry for me. I ended up in Kane's house. You know, Kane, the big red retard. He's kind of sweet if he wasn't so damn evil. Like me.

When I went to his bedroom, he was sleeping. He has this really strange habit of not sleeping in his bed, but on the floor. He looked like a giant baby curled on the floor with a blanket. I was amazed he wasn't sucking his thumb. I moved a little bit too close, and he awoke.

"What's who there? Mark, is this a fucking joke?" he groaned and rolled over on his back. "What the hell? You're dead!"

I was shocked. "You can see me?"

"You're dead!"

"You can see me!" I shook my head. "What the hell? What are you?"

Kane shook his head. "Nothing… nothing."

I peered closely at him. "Why can you see me and no one else can?"

"I don't know… It's all sixth sense 'I can see dead people' crap." Kane started to curse. "Why are you here, instead of torturing Helms?"

I spit on him. "Shut up." I mean, I knew I treated him like shit but I didn't like it being thrown in my face.

Kane rolled his eyes. "Just fucking admit it. You walked over him when you were alive, why not when you're dead?"

"Oh christ, lay off. He has Molly. He loves her now." I started to lie.

"Bull shit. He loves you. He'd sleep with your corpse if he could find a way to dig it up."

Creepy. I titled my head sideways as he rose to his feet, towering over me per usual. "I don't want to think about that."

"Him fucking your corpse?" He laughed.

"I doubt it. Molly's for that use."

He eyed me for a moment. "Why is that you're not in hell?"

"I drank from the river."

He stopped. Breathing, moving; nothing. His eyes grew wide. "You didn't."

I felt ashamed. Strange, first emotion that I felt. "I know. I'm stuck here."

"So leave me alone. Go bothering Hurri-freak."

I shrugged. "He doesn't want me. He told me he was glad I'm dead."

Kane snorted. He lumbered over to his bedand sat down, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes flashes against the moonlight as his head turned towards me. "You don't float."

I cocked by head sideways again. "I thought you've met ghosts before."

He shook his head. "No… other things."

"No, we don't float… I mean I haven't tried. I also don't wear a big white robe and make scary noises." I cracked a grin.

He let out a long, deep sigh, and finally said, "What do you what of me?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I think I like you. You remind me of me. And I like people like me."

***

"I can't believe it… can't believe it." Gregory paced back in forth at the stadium. It had been two weeks, and he was back at work, pacing in the dressing room. He knew Molly watched him and he didn't care. He still just couldn't believe it.

"Greg… what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." He started to mutter again and paced around the room. He ignored Molly. He had to find a way to get her back alive. He had to get her back.

"Hurri-freak."

He looked up at Kane. "What the hell do you want?"

"Nox." Kane growled.

"What?"

Molly looked at both of them. "She's dead, you know."

"I know that, you dumb bitch." Kane shot Molly a dirty look. "She's torturing you too, isn't she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gregory looked around, a little stunned. Why would Nox visit Kane over him? Didn't she love him?

Kane grabbed his shoulder. "Let's walk and talk." He pulled him outside. "Look, I know that she is. I know she's dead, and I know she is bothering you because she's bothering me about you. So whatever she wants, let her have it. I don't need her around too!" Kane growled and shoved him against the wall. "Just tell her to get away from me, Hurri-freak." Kane walked away.

"Fuck…" he slumped down the side of the wall.

***

I watched my dear Gregory, confused and upset, against the wall, but I thought better of bothering him. I quickly ran after Kane, and whispered, "Boo!" in his ear.

"Leave me alone, you bitch." Kane wasn't phased.

I pouted and floated in front of him. "Happy? I'm floating now." I giggled.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"You're not very much fun to the dead. Why can you see the dead if you're not going to help us?"

"I don't know." He kept moving quickly, myself floating ahead of him. "Go bother the idiot back there."

"Don't be so harsh there, Kane." I felt a little spurt of anger. "You're no better than him."

Kane shook his head, then whispered, "Why me?"

"Because who else should I bother? Undertaker? He's so drunk most of the time he would think I would be that whore of a wife Sara. I sincerely doubt anyone else could see me, and well, I like you Kane. You're evil."

He laughed. "You have no idea."

"But I intend to find out!"

I left him alone, for the time being. I roamed around, and as much as I expected, no one else could see me. I saw some very strange things. From Jeff and Raven making out in the shower to Victoria whipping Stevie. What a strange world I had never been involved in.

***

_"Who's that girl over there?" _

She looked around, back at the strange man peering out of the curtain with bright green hair. She brushed back her long black hair and looked down at the floor. "I'm Nox, you asshole, and you could have asked."

"Hey hey!" He ran out. "I'm sorry, I've just never seen such a pretty… face."

"Don't you mean backside because I'm sure as hell you didn't see my face." She turned around and glared at him.

_"I'm sorry, I really am. I'm Shane, or Gregory, or Hurricane or…"_

She rolled her eyes. "Gregory it is then. As I said, I'm Nox."

"Nox? Interesting name."

"My mother was crazy." She said, deadpan, and moved away from him.

"Hey, wait a second, what are you doing here."

She waved around the camera in her hand. "What do you think? I take pictures for this company as a little trial run. My brother-in-law, Rob, works for the WWE. He's sick, and I'm a professional freelance photographer."

"Oh." He was a bit overwhelmed and he couldn't help but stare at her, or more likely, her chest.

"Oh christ, will you just go in the back and leave me be." She growled and sat on the down, turning dials and then loading film.

"Hey, I was just trying to be friendly, Nox."

"Well I'm not."

***

TBC…

A/N: Thanks for the two people who reviewed. Everyone else, you suck. This story is for Gwen because I know that she is going to die by the fourth chapter. *grins* And of course, thanks to Krissi 'cuz you're absolutely fucking awesome. Anyways, go review and make you writer happy or no fucking story for you lazy bitches.

-Saphi


	3. Sunny Day

*Disclaimer* I do not own any wrestlers, however I do own the idea of the character Nox. Everyone else owns themselves. I don't own any lyrical excerpts, which are owned by Zug Izland and used by making no money! Now to the story!

Chapter 3: Sunny Day

Would you show me the door?

My apologizes, I will slither out across the floor

I'll crawl out on my knees.

I… I'm ugly, my soul is ugly too

I have so many flaws,

I… I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do.

I'm sorry I reek of depression

I have so many flaws,

I…

Your happiness is my only obsession.

Just you

All you

For you

Only you.

Poor Gregory, he couldn't live without me. He was obsessed. I mean, I knew that, but it was worse now. He would stalk Kane, asking him if he's seen me. Poor Kane. Kane was about ready to kill him. But I kept Kane on his toes and he wouldn't die anytime soon, nor would I let him.

Kane was my only friend, I mean, when I was alive. I departed on bad terms. I fucked him and told his wife. He didn't like that very much and he felt guilty whenever he saw Gregory. I couldn't blame him, but at least he could get over it. I mean, Raven never minded, but then again, Raven now wants Jeff and who knows what that is about.

__

Now… when I say Kane was guilty around Gregory, I mean, there is a good reason. I well, I guess this important.

I married the idiot.

I didn't mean to.

I know I was going to ruin his life. I know I was going to ruin him for every other girl, but what girl doesn't want a man to fawn over her every word? It made me feel wanted.

__

That's why Molly really hates me. He was to be hers until I came into the picture. But I tend to do that. Ask Kane. He had a happy marriage until I came along(he cheated on his wife, but it was only because he was drunk.) He loved me, and that made a serious difference. He'd done it all, guys, girls, but I was different because he wanted to keep me.

He said he loved me.

I said nothing.

That was about a week before I died.

Too many things happened that week. I don't like thinking about it. It might make me… sad… or some stupid emotion like that.

__

I took my time in the arena, stalking Jeff. He looked so happy, so excited. I bet that Raven was going to show up any minute.The door opened, and look who was coming through. My dear Raven. I didn't really like him, I just thought he was beautiful, and evidently gay also.

Jeff moved into Raven's arms. It was strange and I couldn't turn my head away. Jeff's hand ran into Raven's thick hair as they kissed. A little moan came out of Jeff's muffled mouth.

It was so damn cute that I giggled.

Raven heard. "What was that?" He asked, pulling away from Jeff.

Jeff shrugged. "Fuck if I know." He sat down on the couch. "So what's up? Why'd you have to go talk to the retard?"

"Shut up fag."

"One to talk." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Kane, that's his name fucker, says he's getting visited by ghosts and shit."

Jeff looked around, confused. "Why would he need to talk to you?"

"Because I'm into that stuff…" Raven sighed.

I, hovering near the couch, smiled. He wasn't, I mean, not really. He was so delusional that he thought he was some great master of the dark arts, like 'Taker. Kane however… there was something about Kane then I knew wasn't right.

I would cry when I found out.

"So what's he been seeing? Like a headless ghost trying to kill him?"

"Worse." Raven laughed. "Nox."

"Nox? You mean that dead slut?"

"Watch it." Raven glared at his boyfriend. "But yeah, Nox Nox."

"Interesting. Why him, why not her little bitch Helms?"

"Oh, him too but Helms is already cracked up in the head so no sense in asking him for help. Kane said he'd fuck Nox's corpse if he could dig it up."

Jeff titled his head. "I wonder what it would be like…"

"Don't." Raven waved his hand. "You're such a loser, Hardy."

"You're dating me."

"I know, I know. I regret it everyday."

I found it strange, watching these two. Raven didn't really act like he cared about Jeff, but oh poor Jeff loved him with all his heart. What a waste that would be when Raven left him for a chick or maybe Kane(possesive Raven we have here, don't we?) There was something about these two. Something strange the kept close. I would find it out, soon enough.

I found out everything. That retelling will come soon. It scares me thinking about it.

***

__

"Do you, Nox Bailey, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Her eyes turned to his, and she said, "Yes."

He repeated his vows, and his eyes were shining with joy, with love.

Hers were dead, and she almost wished she was.

There was a woman in the first row, wanting to switch places with her, a man in the second in torment and in love with her, and one in the last row that she liked a lot better to have sex with than the one she was marrying.

Why was she doing this?

So he wouldn't try and kill himself again. It was such a waste of life to give to him, she might as well make him live it.

Or die trying.

***

TBC…

A/N: So yes, another chapter and lots of slash goodness for Gwen to drool over. I hate you people who don't review. Bah.

-Saph


	4. Prison Song

*Disclaimer* I do not own the wrestlers mentioned in this story nor do I own any song lyrics. All lyrics are used from Zug Izland which is owned by Psychopathic Records. Anyways, I don't make any money, so you can't sue me, I mean you could, but you won't. So go read the story! : )

Chapter 4: Prison Song

I can remember, whats left but another try?   
I can remember, the heat in the summer time   
And I remember, all that was never mine   
  
I can recall it, when the love was gone   
I can recall it, when the pain was strong   
I can recall it, when her palm would flash for what seemed like all night the terror would last   


Molly sent my Gregory to see a psychologist. It was cute… well… not really.For nearly an hour, he talked about me and how beautiful I was, how sweet I was(liar), and how caring I was(psycho.) He's too delusional. Always was.

"Well, Ms.Holly, it seems your boyfriend is still very upset about losing his wife, and that is understandable…"

"He didn't say anything about seeing her? He SEES things!"

I laughed. Gregory had kekept that under wraps because even he knew that he might be commited. He would have to consent, true, but he might. He was a weird one. But, Molly wouldn't win, I would see to that.

I moved into the other room, Gregory sat, shaking his head. HE looked up. "YOU!" He whispered. "Where have you been?"

"Around."  
"Look… leave Kane alone. He's threatening me."

I shrugged. "Kane's as harmless as a baby. Now you stop talking to me or maybe you're really going crazy… aren't you Gregory?" 

***

I went to Kane, as always. I couldn't place my finger on it at first… why he could see me, but I found out.

"Alright, Kane, I know there's something up, so you might as well tell me. I might leave you alone."

He sat down on the bed.. We were in his hotel room. "I don't want to." he said quietly.

"Now."

"No." Kane spoke a little louder.

"Why can you see me and no one else?"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Kane started to shriek. "Leave me the hell alone, Nox. You're a fucking demon, you know that? Fucking ruining my life, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I watched Kane's temper tantrum. He broke a lamp, and ripped off all the sheets off the bed. He threw some pillows at me, and a table(Both of which passed right on through.) He was breathing heavy, dry heaving, and almost in tears. I started to feel a little bit… sad. I guess that would be the word.

"Are you done yet?"

"You fucking bitch."

"And?" I raised my eyebrow.

Kane looked up at me. "You're so heartless. You don't care about anyone other than yourself."

"I know this, Kane. I was told since I was like four. Now get fuckin' on with it. I'm dead… oh wait, that means I have all the time in the world, right?" I shook my head. Taking down my own argument. I habit I had. "Well, I'm impatient. Why can you see me?"

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"No."

"Fuck." Kane started to curse. "I hate you."

"I know, I know, now why?"

"I… I…I'm a zombie."

"What?" Even I didn't expect that. "How are you a zombie?"

"When… the fire… Taker… he set me on fire, the first inferno match? Well… he came into the back, and he doused me in gasoline and then really set me on fire. We bet each other. I said he was too chicken shit to set me on fire again." Kane laughed. "He killed me that night… then he resurrected me the next morning. I'm… dead."

__

I cringed. "You're telling me I fucked a dead body?"

"That's all you can focus on? I'm telling you I'm a zombie, and you're talking about how you fucked me even though I'm dead? CHRIST!" Kane screamed.

I sighed. "Sorry… so that's it? You're in the undead realm whatever thing."  
He nodded. "That's why no one knows, I mean, other than 'Taker. He drinks a lot because of that. He didn't mean to kill me, but it kills him to see me alive. Litterally."

"What?" I was confused.

"When he resurrected me, he traded half of his soul to the devil to keep me alive. Eventually, I'm going to steal his soul if I live too long." He stopped himself, then quietly added, "The devil plays deceitful games."

"He's the devil." I added.

Kane glared at me. 

Looking at him… he really didn't look like he was dead. He looked… like a man. Just… Kane. "Why don't you have like rotting off flesh?"

He sighed. "I'm half alive, half dead. They classify me as a zombie. I don't know! I'm just not, okay? I have half of Mark's soul so I think in turn I look however he looks. If he dies unnaturally, I get his soul. If he dies naturally, I die too."

"Unnaturally?"

"Meaning the devil is out to try and kill him. That's why he's so drunk all the time. How would you feel if he was tryin to kill you?"

"Flattered." I smirked. "Thanks for telling, makes you feel better, doesn't it?"

"Not really."

I left, I moved outside, and kept moving. I felt something cold, something wet slid down my face. I touched it. A tear? Why was I crying. I sat down on a street corner. Tears kept falling; I felt bad. I felt horrible. Kane was dead. He was dead. The only person who ever actually loved me was dead and I don't know why, but it made me cry. I felt so horrible. I didn't know I could feel. I was angry and sad. Angry because I could feel, sad for Kane.

I looked at the puddle on the street.

The last tear that fell was blood red.

Something wasn't right.

TBC…

A/N: Woo! Go me! Oh man… thanks to Sarah, Gwen, and PhantomStanding for their reviews. You guys fucking rock. So yeah.. Tell me what you think. It'll get more on track with Molly/Hurri-freak :P when I write the next chapter, hopefully soon. 

-Saphi


	5. Fly

*Disclaimer* I do not own any wrestlers, however I do own the idea of the character Nox. Everyone else owns themselves. I don't own any lyrical excerpts, which are owned by Zug Izland and used by making no money! Now to the story!

__

Chapter 5: Fly

Sand moves quickly through the hour glass,   
Wings spread, we can all fly at last,   


I fucked a zombie. Well, it could be worse. He could be a dead body. I had to keep reminding myself that as I went to find 'Taker. He was the only one who knew anything, and he might know what had happened to me when I died. I didn't know who killed me, but I had my suspicions.

"What in the hell…"

I smiled at 'Taker. "So you see me too. I heard all about what you did to Kane, but you're lucky I'm dead, I can't really tell people. They think they're crazy."

Taker was leaning back in a reclining chair at a fancy hotel. A bottle of brandy was in one hand, a remote in the other. Classic view of 'Taker. "You… you're fucking dead."

"I know, I've been told." I tapped my foot against the floor. "Look, you killed Kane and you raised him back up, so you have to know something about the dead?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"All right. So let's say that I drank from the river, and now I can't go to heaven or hell, not that I want to, but if I wanted to, what would I have to do?"

He thought for a moment, opened his mouth, then shrugged. "I don't know." He took a drink of the bottle, and started flipping channels.

"Lord of fucking Darkness, my ass. You're just a pathetic old drunk. You don't know anything, you're nothing."

A pained look flashed across his face, and he nodded. "Yep."

I felt a rage of fury encompass me. "You're fucking useless! Why did I come here?"

He looked at me, and sincerely said, "I don't know, but I wish you hadn't. I can't help you. I don't know it anymore, I don't… do that anymore. Devil took it all away to raise my brother."

I sighed. "Do you know what it means if I cry blood? I mean, cry at all is strange for a ghost, but crying blood?"

He stopped for a moment. "Something… something making you human. Not that you can ever live again… but you have a chance. A way. Find it." He turned away from me, back to changing the channel.

"Great, fucking cryptic bastard like Raven." I moved throughout the hotel, looking for someone. Maybe Jeff, maybe Raven… or maybe Miss Holly.

I floated in on Miss Holly. She was having an interesting phone conversation.

"So… yeah, I know… I swear, I haven't been happier since I heard about her death… if I could of… oh yeah, she would've, I know, she's such a skank."

They were talking about me. I was so flattered.

Molly was lying on the bed, twirling her hair with her free hand. "But Greg is talking to himself… and he doesn't want to.. .yeah… Doesn't that suck? I mean, everyone has needs, right? He used to talk about wanting that slut all the time and she wouldn't give him the time of day, but the fucking retard was all game."

Now that wasn't very nice of her. Talking about Kane like that. Even I wouldn't do that. Some people, I swear.

"What? Matt wants you to do… what? Alright, yeah, of course, I'll call you later, Lita. Alright, night." She put down the phone. "God." She let out a lengthy sigh. "If only that stupid bitch had never born, none of this would be happening." I remember my mother said that once to me.

She stood up and stretched out. She was wearing a white corset and matching thong. And she calls me a slut?

I heard the door open and slam and looked over to see my Gregory walk in, a bag slung over his shoulder. "Hey, Molls." His face was flat and sullen. He looked horrible.

"Greg!" She smiled and ran over him, embracing him a hug. His face didn't change. She looked up and saw. "Are you okay? What's going on, Gregory?"

"Nothing, nothing." He dropped the bag and laid down on one of the full size beds. He turned on his side and stared.

I moved above his body and I tried to touch his hair, but my hand went right through and I saw a wave of pictures, memories… all of them flashed before my eyes.

Me… mostly me, laughing… hugging him… did I actually love him at one time?

_She used to love me, she loved me.. She's gone… I need her. I can't do this…_

I moved back quickly. It scared me and I ran. I didn't need this.

***

"KANE!" I shrieked.

His eyes slowly opened and he looked at me. "Leave me alone, Nox… I can't help you."

"You have to…Kane… I don't have anyone."

He sat up, and turned to me. "Did it ever occur to you when you were alive you fucked that up? You had me, you had Helms, hell you even had Raven for awhile, before he went gay."

I sat down on the floor. "No… it didn't." I didn't know I could feel so low. "I saw 'Taker… he doesn't know what to tell me. He can't help me."

"I can't either."

"Kane… I…" I stopped myself.

He looked at me, and shook his head. "You wasted it, Nox. I loved you and you killed it."

I didn't say anything.

"I can't help you, and even if I could, I doubt I would."

I felt a sharp pain in the top of my chest. Pain… it felt so real. It felt like I was alive. "I… see." I moved out of the room. There was no way I was going to get help now. I was stuck.

***

_Kane looked down at the woman below him. "You didn't."_

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because I could."

"You fucking bitch. Nox, we were friends."

She grinned. "More than that, darling."

Kane gripped his hands tightly, ready to smash the cinderblock walls around him. "You called my wife, Nox? You told her?'

"I did, Kane, can't you hear?" She grinned and winked. "It'll be better, I promise you." She walked away. "See you around, Kane!"

"It'll be better once I kill you."

TBC…

A/N: YAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! MUCH LOVE! : ) Not much else to say, except WOO for KANE!!! *dances* Anyways, next chapter up soon--- review me please!

-Saphi

__


	6. Suicide

*Disclaimer* I do not own any wrestlers, however I do own the idea of the character Nox. Everyone else owns themselves. I don't own any lyrical excerpts, which are owned by Zug Izland and used by making no money! Now to the story!

Chapter 6: Suicide

Hey there killer   
You're unstoppable   
Out of control   
Yo, she's irresistable   
Go to her job   
And drink some gasoline   
Swallow a match and show her just what she means to you 

"I feel like shit…"

"Well you would feel better if you weren't so stupid!"

He closed his eyes. "Yeah… I know."

"I'm sorry… you have to understand how this affects me."

__

Yeah, Lita won't like you anymore because you're boyfriend is suicidal. I know, bitch. "Can you go? I need to rest…"

Molly smiled. "Of course, darling. I'll visit you tomorrow." She kissed his forehead. "Feel better."

I heard his voice when he spoke. I always heard it now. Ever since I had accidently touched his thoughts… Well, to fill you on what happened after I left, Gregory tried to kill himself in the shower. It didn't work too well, cutting himself that is. Molly found him after he tripped over the shower curtain and knocked himself out on the toilet.

I only heard splices of thoughts and I eventually ended up here. I felt bad… watching him dying for something I caused. At least it was over me, I suppose.

He wouldn't die. I wouldn't allow it. I shimmered into a more natural form and smiled. "Gregory?"

He started to cry. "YOU!"

"That's all I can be."

"It's your fault; you're the one to blame. You're the one to hate."

I stepped closer. I only made it worse.

"Get away from me. You're fucking nightmare, Nox!"

I touched his chest. I shoved my hand through his chest and found his beating heart and I started to squeeze. "Do you want to die?"

His eyes bulged out.

I let go and felt a strange, sickly sensation overtake my body. "You don't understand the complexities of death. You don't understand the boringness. Your life, your life-- you have it all." I started to rant and rave. I pulled out my hand too quickly and he spasmed.

"I have nothing. I only want you." Tears slipped down his cheeks.

"You… don't understand. I didn't mean to make you do this. You weren't meant for me, Gregory. You weren't meant to be like this. You were good, you were perfect before you met me."

"I wasn't. I needed you, Nox. I hate you… you make me weak, you make me nothing. You're so much better than me."

We had never talked… like this ever, when I was alive. I never wanted to. I never wanted to know the reasons that he loved me so. I didn't think it matter. I didn't think anything mattered other than myself. A late start to a change of heart, I guess.

Doctors ran into the room, afraid of the change of heart pace, or lack thereof. For a moment, they thought they saw me, but I faded quickly and disappeared into the background. From there, I was lost into a void. It was a dreamless sleep of black and shimmery things.

When I could remember again, I was by Kane. He was sleeping. I touched his shoulder, touching his cold dead skin. Maybe he was dead. "Kane?"

"Leave me be. I have no need of your nightmares during the day, Nox."

"I…"

"Go kill Gregory again. He can die horrible deaths and live again. Everyone loves him." Rage. Anger. Red. So red.

All time, all space, meant nothing at that time. He awoke and rose, toweing over me. His arms grabbed mine and he looked down onto me. From his mouth, blood cascaded like a waterfall and I couldn't help but being engrossed. Disgutingly beautiful and I touched his mouth with mine and the world exploded before my eyes as I died my second death.

When I awoke, I was buring in the flames of hell.

TBC…

A/N: Strange chapter. Yes. I know. Go review, and you'll get the next chapter and it'll all be okay. I love Gwen and I love Jon, but Jon doesn't know that. *giggles* I mean, he does, but he doesn't. Oh god, yeah, just go review and make the sad writer happy.

-Saphi


	7. Dreams

*Disclaimer* I do not own any wrestlers, however I do own the idea of the character Nox. Everyone else owns themselves. I don't own any lyrical excerpts, which are owned by Zug Izland and used by making no money! Now to the story!

Chapter 7: Dreams

Will love be yours, if so, will it last?   
When the summer's past, summers past (yeah)   
When you're alone, starin up at the moon (up at the moon)   
Is it staring at you (staring at you)   
You're lucky dime you didn't mean to spend. Will you ever see it again? (see it again) 

__

She was a little bit nervous. A little afraid. She swore everyone would know. They probably could smell it on her. She could still see it. Taste it. Her hands couldn't stop shaking.

Tainted.

Dirty.

She tried to clean it. Cleansing. No bathing could changer her now. Her hands were permanently stained. A life lost so young. A life taken. Never healed. But no one would hurt anyone she loved so dear. Her dear sister.

Bruises lined her bod.y Cuts and scars. Mostly from the death, some from her own abuse. It made her so afraid. It was her new secret and she had no where to hide. The day they found out would be the day she died.She would kill herself, if need be. She could commit suicide, and out of love. A love that should, and would never be requited.

***

"Where has Nox gone?" Helms cornered Kane in a hallway.

Kane looked at him, his eyes glazed. "She's gone."

"But."

"Let her die." A convulse shook Kane's body. He slumped down to the floor. "Let me die."

He looked around, the dying man on the floor and the emptiness around him. "What's going on? What happened?"

"The devil killed Mark last night. I'm about to join Nox in hell, where I sent her."

"You… what?"

"I killed her again… I mean I didn't do it the first time… Lita did, for Molly."

Almost on cue, the two appeared running towards Helms and the dying man. "Gregory? What lies has he been telling you?"

He didn't look nor listen to Molly. "You killed Nox, Lita."

"Yeah. Bitch deserved it." Lita's body shook.

"And so do you." Kane, with a last ounce of effort, lunged from the floor and grabbed Lita by her throat. He crushed her larynx and hear once las squawk before her threw her against the wall. With a loud smack, her spine was craked and her neck snapped and her dead body slumped against the floor where Kane was soon to join her.

Kane fell to his knees and blood spilled from his mouth. "I held on… to revenge her." His corpsed changed. Decayed flesh and bones were only left once it hit the floor.

Gregory ran. Molly fainted. Itw as the last time they would ever see each other alive.

***

He didn't know how to feel. He didn't know how to react when he saw the note by Molly.

_Shane,_

I don't think that this can work… I'm too afraid and there's too much going on. I always loved you even if you thought I didn't. I'm sorry. All I can say is I'm sorry.

-Molls

If she were truly sorry, maybe he would feel better, but he only felt worse. He felt afraid. He felt so alone. Anyone who knew anything, who understood anything about Nox were gone. Kane's corpse wasn't even there when the police came, only Lita's destroyed body. Molly wouldn't talk and he was too shook to speak.

He laid in bed for days and nights, sleeping for maybe a total of four hours a week. His body turned into jelly and his brain started decaying. On the seventeenth night, a vision came to him. Nox, bathed in the flames of hell.

__

"Like the mighty phoenix,   
_Once again I rise from the flames set to destroy me & take flight._   
_I am_   
_Stronger_   
_Glorious_   
_Powerful_   
_Victorious."_

She spoke with fire spitting from her mouth and she submerged into the flames. He woke up with sweat around his face and he sat in his bed. Waiting for her to appear. But nothing came. 

He hoped she would.

TBC…

A/N: Woo… what a fuckin' crazy story we got going, don't we? Yes… so… there's some more fun killer stuff for you. The next chapter is going to rock your socks isf this one doesn't already. Yeah… that little poem thingy is not mine and I can't figure out for the life of me where it came from--- so I DON'T OWN IT!!!!!! Yeah, and the review about helms liking to be called Gregory-- haha, well I like the name Gregory. So yes. ;p Anyways, yeah…. Go review muthafackos and muthafackettes!

-Saphi


	8. The River

*Disclaimer* I do not own any wrestlers, however I do own the idea of the character Nox. Everyone else owns themselves. I don't own any lyrical excerpts, which are owned by Zug Izland and used by making no money! Now to the story!

__

Chapter 8: The River

****

Part II: Revival

__

Been to Heaven, it's just too bright for me   
My blood, is way too cold for Hell   
While I'm alive, keep makin it clear to me   
They say listen up, you listen well   
I will   
  
I shall never, drink it from the river   
I shall never, drink it from this hole   
  
I did, I drink from the river   
I did it all on my own   
I taste and shared with my brothers   
I told the rest to come on 

****

Bathed in fire, Nox felt a hatred burning inside her body. The flames didn't hurt, nor did they warm her cold flesh. She was as cold as she would ever been in these fiery pits of hell. She knew not of a way to get out, and before being able to comprehend it all, her mother appeared.

A small little woman with dark beady eyes and bright red hair laughed at her. Taunted her. Squat and ugly, Nox hated her with every ounce of her life. She lived her life to be the opposite of her, only to turn into her. But the woman that stood before Nox was not her mother, not at all. The devil stood there, but in her form, they were almost a perfect fit.

"Your body is too cold to be hurt." Her mouth cracked open in a smile. "You could be perfect. You could be everything that hell needs."

"I… belong… to… no… one." Nox forced her way through the stickiness of the flames and crawled up to the edge of the pit. The devils feet were eye level and she grabbed at the ankles. Nox's hand was only a skeleton, and the only flesh that was left on her whole body was her face. She crawled out of the flames, the fire licking at her bones.

"You can't be doing that." The devil/mother raised her arm and tried to shove Nox back in.

"I am a demon of the night." Nox felt stronger. She felt the breath of revenge surge into her. The fiery hatred fueling her soul. "I will not let you take what is not yours."

The devil/mother started to laugh. "Then you have failed. Your friend is dead and soon another will fall into my hands." It disappeared.

Unsure and confused, Nox roamed the never-ending area of pits filled with soulless beings. Some had been there for an eternity. Years passed underground, years of searching, years of waiting to find the one. In the real world, maybe a year had passed to the two hundred in Hell, but Nox was decrepit by the time she reached him. Kane.

His body was on fire. His screams of agony brought her to him. Undertaker was closer by. Not on fire. Just watching, not doing anything to help. Not that he would.

"You died? Why?"

Undertaker opened his mouth to revel his severed tongue. Blood spilled.

Nox turned away. She walked towards Kane, her arm reaching into the fire, pulling his arm. "You can't leave me like this."

Kane shrieked.

The fire fell when she touched his face.

His eyes looked to hers. "You… you're nothing."

Skeleton Nox didn't speak. She didn't know what to do. What to say. "I… You killed me."

He touched his singed flesh. "I had to." He stopped and tried to feel for his eyes. " I… killed her for you."

"Who?"

"Lita… she killed you, for Molly… for Helms. She loved them all too much, she was too deranged. Spiteful that you stole her friends."

"Understandable." Nox touched her ribs one by one, oddly fascinated for the moment. "I don't suppose that you would know the way out, would you?"

"Out? You can't just leave Hell."

"I pulled myself out of a flaming pit, I got into an argument with the devil, and I stopped your endless torture. I think I can leave Hell." Nox was back in full-force.

Kane shook his head. "I think the Devil let you do that. It likes letting people get their hopes up only to find that nothing is able to be done."

"He's useless?" She waved a bony hand towards 'Taker.

"He can't talk and he wouldn't if he wanted to. His brain has been taken apart. I watched the Devil do it." Kane shuddered.

For a long time, they both stood, hoping and waiting until something came to them.

"The River! The River! I saw it… I almost… that's it!" Nox pulled on Kane's arm and they both moved quickly.

***

From deep in the waters, Nox breather. The river-- her key. She was lifted up from the water by her hair. Her eyes focused upon Kane. Once again, she was surrounded by the whiteness.

"We're stuck. Purgatory."

"Better than Hell."

"Not with you as company." Kane grumbled.

Nox was surprised by the feeling of lust she received from him. "If you don't like me, why kill Lita?"

"Why… you usually wouldn't care what I do."

"I do now."

Kane let out a sigh. "Why didn't you when you were alive?'

"I don't… know." Skeleton Nox sat down.

"I guess… I knew she killed you. I saw her, but I was too hurt to care. She cut your throat and burned you body in your car."

Nox fell over. Memories swarmed and her heart stopped.

***

__

Partially asleep, she felt the skin open on her neck and her body started to convulse. She started to fall, but a hand caught her. A soft… womanly hand.

_She wanted to do something, fight it, but the blood spilled too quickly. She felt a burning sensation on her neck, and she couldn't scream when the fire started to melt her flesh. Before she died, she opened her burning eyes. Death had come. The devil was coming to steal her soul._

I***

I was back alive and screaming. Not alive… but back in the one plane at the least. I looked around. IT was too dark to see much. "Kane?"

"I'm here, Nox." He looked mostly the same. Except his head was bound in leather strips and chains. And where his eyes were once, they were sewn shut. His hair cascading down and covered most of the mask.

"Do I want to see what I look like?'

I cautiously walked into the light. My skin was translucent with a faint tint of red. My hands hand long fingernails(razor sharp as found a second later) And I soon as I touched my aching back, I found a pair of what I thought to be wings. I was correct. "What the fuck am I?"

"A hell spawn. I've only seen one… they graduated to an angel, eventually."

"What are you?" I looked at him, confused by the leather strip mask. There were only eye holes and space for his mouth to open and close.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "I don't know. I just don't know."

I looked down and realized why I was so cold. I was, indeed, stark naked.

After stealing clothes from something out of a whore-house, it seemed, I went to find Gregory. A nice thing that I could fly. And Kane? He could turn into mist. I didn't want to know what he was. It hurt to fly. They were muscles I was forcing to move and I could swear I was about to collapse. I did, right onto my old houses' lawn.

I ended up crawling over to a window and saw Gregory passed out on the floor, dead drunk I would've assumed. Raven and Jeff were looking over him and shaking their heads. I peered through the window a minute more, and looked to Kane. "We're going in."

I broke down the down with the palm on my hand and Raven came over, screamed, and then yelled, "Nox!"

"What in the fuck!" Jeff's accent was so adorable and southern. "You… fucking demon."

"Always have, always will be." I flashed them a smile and waved my hand over to Kane. "That's Kane, as you probably noticed."

"Jesus Christ, what is death?"

I didn't answer Raven, but walked near Gregory. "What has happened to him?"

"He went… crazy. He lost his mind a year ago and was fired. Molly left… no one knows where she is."

I scratched my face, bled, then turned to Kane, the mask binding anything he had to show. Such a powerful form, both Raven and Jeff simply stared at him.

"If I wasn't gay, I'd fuck you." Raven turned to me.

I laughed. "I don't think you'd want to. My body is sharp with razors. I thought you'd be into Kane… you know, bondage." 

Jeff looked around, and quieted. "What… is he? What are you?"

"I don't know what he is, but he said that I was a hell spawn. He's my servant until we can figure out otherwise."

"Is death…?" Raven left the question hanging.

I waved my hand. "Don't worry. You won't live in Hell. You'll never go there. I spent a lifetime searching there. You'll find Heaven, I promise you."

"Heaven is?" Raven tried to press further.

I shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Never really got to see it. Maybe I'll get there, once I fulfill my duty to Gregory."

We all(except for Kane who had no eyes) stared at him on the floor.

"We've got some work to do."

***

Jeff let me borrow a jacket so I could hide the wings from Gregory. I don't think Gregory could've dealt with the wings. Kane stayed in the corner, still contemplating his existence and lack of eyes.

"Kane?"

He raised his head.

"You'll be okay… right?" A felt a light heat on my face.

He nodded.

Then I felt a swelling in my chest. I had a horrible revelation but I kept it to myself. I turned to Gregory who was about to stir.

HE looked around, saw me, and started to mutter. "I'm losing it again."

"You're not… but you might again."

He stopped and started. "Nox? You're dead."

"Not anymore." I stood far away, trying not to make him nervous.

"I…" his voice cracked and tears started to fall.

"I would comfort you, but my hands would cut." I showed him the razor blade sharp nails.

"You're…. I don't even know. Why me?"

"I think that every moment."

"What happened to Kane?" He looked at the masked man in the corner.

"He lost his eyes because of his failure towards me. Myself… I can't touch anymore because of my lack of love unless I want to hurt them." I laughed quietly, sadly.

"Molly's disappeared." He said it as if he cared.

"So Raven told me." I sat down on the bed next to him.

"What else has changed?"

"I have… wings." I smiled. "I don't think you should see it all yet."

"Me neither."

***

I sat out in the living room with Kane and Raven, while Jeff tried to draw me or figure out a way to cut off my wings and have wing implants. It was funny-- I could never tell what Kane was thinking before, and now he was even worse. "Kane?"

He touched my thigh and said nothing. Heat shot straight to my face. I hate what he did to me.

"Raven, Jeff, can you leave us for a moment?" They both quickly nodded. I turned to Kane. "Kane… I don't know."

"I know."

"I think… I think I've fallen in love with you."

He laughed. "You're mean to a guy who can't see a girl laughing at him."

"I'm serious." I felt warm, sticky tears fall down my cheeks.

He touched my shoulder. "I know. I can see through your eyes." He didn't explain anymore.

"Don't." I closed my eyes and moved away from him. Tried at least.

He grabbed my shoulder and his lips were forced onto mine. I don't know if he knew, but he found out soon enough my lips were lined with little razor. He didn't care, nor did I. His blood dripped into my mouth and onto his. I wasn't to sure now of what he was. But I had an idea.

"Too much." He mumbled and let his blood spill into his mouth and paint my lips and chin. He moved away from me.

My lips were colored a deep red from his blood. I licked it off and watched Kane. He turned around quickly.

Gregory stood at the entrance to the room. His eyes were in shock. "What?" He wailed to me. Afraid to touch my skin, look at me, he saw the wrings and shrieked, "What are you?"

"Hell spawn."

He saw us kiss. The shock was evident. Mine too. He pointed to my neck. I didn't know why, but I felt a startling pain. It was a long cut. My first death reminder.

"Why are you back?"

"To help you. I failed you in my first life. I did in my death. I'm not going to do it in my rebirth… of whatever I am."

TBC…

A/N: I LOVE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! WOOOOO!!!!!!!! YOU ALL FUCKING RULE!! Yeah sooooo yeah… I don't have much to say about the chapter except I LOVE IT! I think it's awesome and beautiful. So yeah, go review and tell me what you think.


	9. Small Town

__

Chapter 9: Small Town

If I strolled into your town  
Would you follow me around? 

Kane and I left. Kane said nothing until he said he was hungry. I didn't know what he could eat. He didn't eat, he drank. He needed blood. I thought of him as a parasite, but I couldn't help feeling a little bit light headed when I watched him bite a passing human.

Men noticed me. They didn't say anything, but they stared. MY eyes were dark and sunken and my demeanor forced their eyes to mine. I scared them. I saw it in their eyes. They saw my masked friend, however, and left me alone.

Eventually, we ended up on top of a building after his feeding. "You're a vampire."  
"You should be too."

"What?" I laughed.

He shook his head. "You take the breath away from men. You steal their souls. You power has always been there. I don't understand why I am."

"You… you do that to me." I admitted and turned away from it. The effect he had on me was… insane. He shouldn't have been that dominant. His eyes were what had scared me about him before. They were too beautiful, too much… and now he didn't have him and my stomach was turning inside out.

He laughed and sat perched on the edge of the building. "I suppose."

He told me sometime before that even if he couldn't see, he could see in heat areas. He had a general idea of where things were. And through my eyes, he could see everything. We were connected by blood and torture. We wouldn't survive apart.

I tried to take Kane to a club. He wasn't very happy about it. I wanted to see if much changed, in the years I spent in hell. Not to my surprise, it was the same. But… everyone loved Kane and women ignored my prescense.

"Wow… he's beautiful." One girl noted.

"Hey there handsome!" Another one started to wave at him.

Kane didn't answer and in the dark corner no one noticed the lack of glint in his eyes.

"Do you need him for something?" I leaned over to both of the women and grinned.

"Uhm…"

"Yeah, he's mine. Back off."

TBC…

A/N: Yes… short chapter… I'll have another one out soon and I will be finishing this soon. I've got it all planned out and I am hoping to finish it by Sunday(the next chapter that is, if I don't finish it tomorrow) Only 4 chapters till the end of it all. Oh yeah, watch out for evil demons-- they're out lately… and out to kill…

-Saphi Lamastra


	10. Always

__

Chapter 10: Always

__

My wish is, i hope to do for you   
all that you've done because all that you do   
Is like magic, and your amazing me   
A Diamond for free 

You're as real as can be   
As real as can be   
And you have always got me 

Alone and quiet. A little bit too much of both. He didn't know if he could live. Kane missed Nox. New or old, he needed her prescense. He was in her room, lying on her bed… waiting. She had gone to talk to Gregory and eventually they left the house. He felt miserable. He hoped she felt the same way too.

__

***

It was sad, the way Gregory was. I took him out the house, and we ended up in a seedy restaurant on the corner of time. In the dim corner, no one could see the cut on my throat.

"Why did you love me?"

"Because you're everything to me. You're my goddess… you're everything I could ever want."

"But I didn't love you."  
"But you could've!" Tears streamed down his cheeks.

I stopped. "What did I do to you?"

"You took my life, Nox. You were all I ever wanted… all I needed… and it meant nothing to you. You crushed me. You took it all."

"You're stronger than that, Gregory. I know you."

He pulled at his sleeves. "If I were stronger, I wouldn't have to."

His words stopped me and I watched him fiddle with his sleeves. "I can't believe you're doing it again, Gregory." I started to glare at him. "Why? Why??"

"Because I love you! I'll never stop loving you until I'm dead!"

"Just stop. Stop. You don't love me. You never have. I'm a fucking selfish bitch. You can't love me, and don't cut yourself and harm your beautiful body over me. I'M NOT WORTH IT!" I felt sick. I slipped out of the booth and ran outside, heaving and breathing heavy. I felt so horrible, so useless. He came after me, but I wouldn't let him touch me. I couldn't let him do it. I would cut him. I would hurt him… again.

"Nox… I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who's sorry." I scratched at my face, but no blood would fall. I looked up at him. "It's time to go."

***

I dragged Kane out. Not really, but I could pretend I had a power of him. He was my captor… however, we left. I knew. I knew then… and now there is not much I can do. Raven and Jeff said nothing as I left, they stared, and looked at Gregory, in his zombie-trance on the couch. Jeff wanted to talk, I could see something on his tongue, but he said nothing, clutching Raven's arm(he waved, a little bit.)

I went to find Molly. I figure she could tell me something. And as soon as I found her mind, I found only traces of death, traces of a will to live. I could feel her life slowly slipping away into a deathly bliss. I turned to Kane. He said nothing.

We moved around, phasing in and out of the air, finding her body lying on the floor of her apartment. A man stood above her, his hands bloody and his eyes narrowed. "Stupid cunt."

I kicked the door open, Kane lumbered in behind me. "Even she didn't deserve that." I grabbed his neck with my razor sharp claws. I felt the blood start to flow beneath my hands and a grin cracked my face. I snapped the soft bones beneath the flesh and threw him to the wall. Enough of my time was wasted onto him, and then I looked over to Molly's almost dead body. A needle was sticking out of her arm.

"Heroin?" Kane mused.

"You smell it?"

He nodded.

I leaned down to Molly, and touched the softness of her stomach, running my hand up to feel for a heartbeat(cutting her in the process on accident.) Her eyes opened and found mine. "Nox…"

"I'm sorry."

She laughed, almost a normal happy laugh. Like she wanted to stay. "He's always got me." She spoke, then her eyes fluttered closed and I felt the heart convulse and stop. I felt tears slipping down my cheeks. Howling, crying, I crawled away. "I can't do this anymore, I can't. No more death, haven't I had it enough?" I started to scream, scratching at myself.

Kane moved over, and held me in his arms. "It will make sense… time, Nox… time."

TBC…

A/N: Damn, it's been a long time… but I am definitely inspired. I will hopefully have this finished before the new year. Love y'all who reviewed. It means the world to me. Love my Jon too who doesn't read this but that's okay.

-Saphi Lamastra


	11. Hiroshima

__

Chapter 11: Hiroshima

I love this woman just as much as one can   
Some things i do she will never understand   


I knew the moment Gregory knew. I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my skull and I felt a throbbing behind my ears. Visions flashed through my eyes, and I saw through his eyes. He was in shock, and falling into darkness quickly. I pulled away from the thoughts and rubbed my temples.

"It'll pass." Kane spoke from the corner of the rooftop.

We had left Molly's apartment, neglecting to fix the scene. The dead drug-dealers broken body was still there. The cops would never figure it out, but they would be happier in the end. The man deserved the death I gave him. Worse would have been more appropriate, but time had constrained my actions.

I looked over the edge of the building. "I wish it would rain."

"Not me."

"I don't want to be here."

"Neither do I, but do you hear me complain?"

I glared at him. "I'm stuck with you for all eternity. Someone does hate me."

__

"Or they love you because they know you'll be okay with me." Kane stiffled at short laugh and smiled at me.

Bastard. I did love him… and it wasn't a normal love. It was an obsessive- "I-can't-live-without-you-you-are-my-air" kind of love. He was my tie to my last strings of sanity as a human. And unfortantly, I was a human. During my life, I was void of emotions and now they wouldn't let me be. I could feel pain. I could cry… everything. It hurt, and he could help me away from it.

I didn't let him know though. I mean he knew, but in his mind, it wasn't as obsessive as I had made it out to be. I couldn't live without him. I wish I could have shown him what it was like to be so alone without him. Without him, I had nothing. I was so afraid he would leave me. It would be better off if I were alone. I couldn't hurt him… turn him into another Gregory(if he hadn't already turned into that.)

But he wouldn't, in my twisted mind, it would be fine. He would never leave me.

_He wants to leave. He wants to leave. Let him go. Let him go. You hate him._

The words whirled in my skull. The voice was familiar. It was hatred. It was the Devil. I tried to ignore it, but couldn't help but agree. Who would want to be stuck with me? Hours passed as I stared at the night sky fade into the dusky morning. Kane spoke not a word, but remained motionless in his corner.The day passed by, and I watched the humans below me. Live and die. Live and die. It was so pointless. All of it.

The night came, as always.

My wish came true.

I would forever be alone.

TBC…

A/N: Uhm…. This is sad chapter. The next chapter will be worse. So be prepared. This chapter is for Jon.

-Saphi

**__**


	12. Cry

*Disclaimer* I do not own any wrestlers, however I do own the idea of the character Nox. Everyone else owns themselves. I don't own any lyrical excerpts, which are owned by Zug Izland and used by making no money! Now to the story!

Chapter 12: Cry

**Cry little sister,**

Thou shall not fall

Come, come to your brother

**Thou shall not fall**

Unchain me sister

Thou shall not fear 

Love is with your brother 

Thou shall not fear

He stood up, blocked it from my view, and I could feel the second the demon hit Kane. The second that my life would never be the same. My life that I had made, my eternity, was set in stone. I couldn't move, just watch the demon laugh and grin as Kane screamed in agony.

His body fell flat before me. The blood sprayed my skin. I was painted in his blood. Stained for all eternity. My blood tears and the staining mingled, and mixed. Me and Kane we were one. For all eternity, his blood would flow through my veins. As I lived, I would have a part of him with me. I knelt down next to him, my hands touching his face. Cutting away the leather straps, touching the soft skin beneath, looking into the sockets of where his eyes were once.

The demon before me laughed. "You got your wish." It laughed and dissipated into the night sky.

I looked back down to Kane. His body was shaking, and convulsing. His hand grabbed mine. My other one rested on his chest, feeling his heart struggle to move. Struggle to hold on just for another minute. He whispered, "Thou shall not fall. Unchain me sister. Thou shall not fear. Love is with your brother… thou shall not fear…"

His last words were strangled until blood filled his mouth. He was gone. I touched his face, but crawled back away from him, scraping my body on the gravel, tearing my wings. The pain was welcomed. Nothing would prepare me for the pain I felt as soon as it hit me. He was gone… and I would live in my hell forever. I felt some of his power, something of him, infuse in my body. 

I looked at his dead corpse, wanting to see him move. Wanting to see it as someone else. Someone I could cry for. I screamed, shrill and hoarse. The part left of Kane's soul ripped from his body and ran into mine. I felt it surge into my body, a sick feeling greeting my stomach, and I clutched the side of the building for stability.

I couldn't stop screaming, I couldn't stop crying.

I heard the Devil laugh.

I heard God cry.

I screamed . 

I tore out parts of my hair. I slumped, felt my blood slip down my face, and passed out.

***

I woke up lying in a drain ditch. In a gutter. I felt the dried blood on my face, and rolled out into the middle of street. I crawled on my hands and knees. No one took notice of me. I was just a drunk to them. I looked down at my hands, then got to my legs. I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my gut and started to stumble around the street. My wings were torn. Broken wings…

I found my way back, took a cab and went to Raven's. I knocked on the door.

__

"Nox?"

"He's dead. I'm dead. We're all gone." ANother sharp pain. I shrieked.

He moved me inside quickly. I sat down on the couch. Then it hit me. I touched my stomach. I felt a breath of life. I started to cry. "No… no…no…"

"What's wrong?"

I turned away from him and saw Jeff enter the room. "Want to be uncle jeffie?" I started to cry. My life was truly over.

TBC…

A/N: I feel like vomiting. Anyways, go Gwen because she's the only person who reviews. This chapter is for Jon(love him so much)

-Saphi


	13. SLAM!

*Disclaimer* I do not own any wrestlers, however I do own the idea of the character Nox. Everyone else owns themselves. I don't own any lyrical excerpts, which are owned by Zug Izland and used by making no money! Now to the story!

Chapter 13: SLAM!

Parasites crawl inside you   
Let them come take over you   
Feel them run inside you   
I bet that they will break you

I suppose I could have stopped it. I could have killed it. That child. That horrible little wretched demon-spawn. It ripped me apart. Tore away my inside as it was ripped out and breathed its first little nasty breath. I wouldn't touch it. I wouldn't look at it. Raven and Jeff however thought it was beautiful. The bloody little hellspawn would never come near me.

They cleaned it, and took care of it. I watched it breath, and move. It was already too conscious, growing quickly. It wasn't human. It was a vampire child. I was afraid it would feed off Jeff and Raven so I gave it my blood. Nearly ripped my veins out in the process. I wouldn't do that again. I would let it die.

In a few weeks, it was nearly a teenager. It never spoke to me. I glared at it, while I slowly healed. I stayed next to Jeff's room. Jeff was infatued with the demon child. Raven didn't know what to think. And it loved Gregory.

It took the name Faye. It was a girl, I think. I didn't want to know. I just wanted it to die. I wanted to kill it. I had thought about it, planned it… but I couldn't go through with it.

By the time I was prepared, it was fully grown. I sat in the living room, thinking, and it approached. "You hate me, don't you?" It spit on me.

"You're a product of my hate. You're a product of my hell."

It laughed at me. "And I will follow you into it."

"I'll kill you before you go anywhere with me."

Gregory entered. He didn't look at me, but at Faye. There was love. It made me angry. It made my heart split into two. I thought of Kane and looked at Faye. I should have loved it, it was half Kane… but I couldn't. It was only living because he was dead. Gregory looked over at me. "Hi, Nox."

I nodded at him and moved off the couch. "Hi." I started to walk out the door, but Gregory grabbed my arm, cursed, then let go. "What?"

"What happened… how did…?" He pointed to Faye as the blood stained the carpet.

"Hell has cursed me for the rest of my eternity to have this." I glared at Faye. "You can keep it. It likes you better." I walked out of the room, the tears starting to fall. I hated it. I hated it and loved it so much at the same time, it tore myself apart. It was _Kane._ It was my only part of him that I could touch and know a part of him had gone into that. But I hated it so much because it killed him.

I ran outside, and kept on. I didn't stop. My legs burned. My eyes hurt. Nothing mattered; I didn't care anymore. Pain… physical pain was nothing to the loneliness that my heart bled. I looked to the sky and saw the moon above me. There was no one around. I was lost, by myself. So lost and I felt so useless.

I finally felt free.

A/N: And here we are to the end. The last chapter is coming… be prepared.

-Sexy Saphi Lamastra


	14. Synplicity

*Disclaimer* I do not own any wrestlers, however I do own the idea of the character Nox. Everyone else owns themselves. I don't own any lyrical excerpts, which are owned by Zug Izland and used by making no money! Now to the story!

Chapter 14: Synplicity

Death awaits   
Yet I have nothing to prove (Nada!)   
Twisted soul   
In my mental game   
Murder comes   
And goes with no kind of blame   
Now tell me   
  
Power drains as the dark becomes light   
Trapped motionless 'cause the chords are too tight   
What will ever become of this book that I hold   
Will the fire burn out like they told? 

I crouched low on the top of the building, my eyes narrowing on the victim I searched below me. Oh it would be sweet, oh it would be fun. And he deserved it. _Sogni di oro, bella _the little voice whispered in my head, egging me on. It was Kane's blood in me, his whispers keeping me on. I jumped down, and attacked, ripping the mans body to piece, drinking the splattering blood, then fleeing the scene. It wasn't right, it wasn't necessary, but it made me feel better.

After I left, I never saw them again. I heard through random calls from Raven that Gregory and Faye had some sort of incestuous relationship. I shuddered at the thought of that demon touching poor, poor Gregory. I laughed. Better it than me.

I crouched again on the top of another building, looking towards the moon. It was beautiful. The sky was perfectly clear. I had found a few others of my kind. A few other lost souls. We hated the world, and took out our pain on the innocent. We knew our souls we gone. We knew we had no way to find a way up into Heaven.

And truly?

We didn't care.

There was Gutter and his woman Deb. They had found each other after dying horrible deaths, living horrible lives. I looked at them, and wondered if me and Kane were like that. But I knew I couldn't hold onto anyone; I killed most of them that I did get close to. There were a few others. Antony, Yeshi, and Jacqueline. I didn't know them as well, but understood them just as well.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned. Deb stood, playing with her crimson locks around her fingers. Her dark brown eyes were illuminating with green eye shadow. She was part vampire, part hell spawn. She had the least problems out of the six of us. "J--" She stopped herself, then laughed. "Gutter says someone is here looking for you. Two men?"

I nodded. It had to be Raven and Jeff. I told them I was hanging around the Baltimore area. I figured they would find me soon enough. I was almost… excited to see them. I followed her back to our abandoned warehouse. Gutter was lounging, smoking, and smiled. "You got some friends. Gay?"

I laughed. "Quite. Aren't they adorable?"

"Only if I can fuck 'em." He grinned and cringed as Deb smacked him hard on the arm and started to complain that she can't compete with men. 

I moved into the other room and saw a very nervous Raven and fidgety Jeff. "Hi."

"Nox! It's… bad."

"What's going on now?" I started to feel sick.

"Gregory is dying. Faye is bleeding him dry."

I laughed. "Why should I care? He knew full well. That thing is not human."

"You have to help him, Nox. You're Faye's mother." Jeff started to plead.

"Mother? Mother? Do not associate me with that thing!" I shouted. Lighting flashed across the sky and thunder boomed. IT shook the floors of the warehouse. I started to stalk around. "That thing is not my fault. Kane… Kane…" I started to mutter. I told them both to go, that I would have nothing to do with that life now.

I left the room and went to go up to the roof, looking at the smog-filled sky and stare at the hazy moon. Remembering the first time I met Gutter and Deb. They made such a huge impact on my life because I never knew something like that. I never could have something like they had.

I first met them in their only fight of their life. She had gone and killed ever woman Gutter had ever touched. Gutter refused to speak to her. Deb's heart was broken. She couldn't help it, she told me. She needed to have him all to herself. For the rest of eternity, she wouldn't have been happy unless she had known that everything was alright. But I knew Gutter was loyal. He knew her love and only hers.

I had entered the warehouse that day and saw a fight. Gutter had thrown her up against the wall and was yelling at her, asking her why she didn't trust him, why she didn't believe him. She cried and screamed and told him that she loved him too much and she started to run to the roof. I followed them, quietly watching the saga unfold.

She ran to the roof, tripping and falling. She started to look over the edge and she screamed that she would rather die than have him hate her. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. She reminded me of myself. She just wanted love. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Tears were in his eyes. He shook his head and whispered, "If you go, I go too."

She cried into his neck. It was insane. Their love was timeless. It would last throughout the change of space and for eternity. They kissed, they touched, and their blood mingled. Her teeth sunk deep into his neck and she let the blood bathe her body. He bit hers, the blood mixing on her flesh, painting her skin a dark red in the moonlight. It was beautiful. It was devotion. 

It was all I had ever wanted.

They knew I was there watching in their fight, their love, but it didn't matter to them. Their world was more important, their lives were what they worried about. Nothing else mattered except each other.

I always wondered why I couldn't have that.

I kept thinking about that night as I sat up on the roof. Deb finally came to me, her eyes lowered. "I heard what was going on."

I shrugged and tried to ignore her.

"They really need your help, Nox… I think…"

"I don't care what you think, Deb, you have Gutter-- that's all that should matter to you."

She laughed. "Should it? I love him, he is my life. He is more than anyone would understand, but so are those two to you, aren't they?"

"They shouldn't be."

"Because Kane is dead."

I bit my tongue and I wanted to die. Why did she have to know about him?"

"I'm sorry, Nox, but we both know what's going to happen."

So did I… I know what I had to do, and I went to find Raven and Jeff as soon as I could.

***

**Death awaits. I have nothing to prove.**

That's I how I feel, staring at Faye in front of me. Her body is streaked with blood. Her eyes are in a rage. I want her to die, and I don't mind if my own goes. Gregory's body is in between ours. He's half lucid, dying if he doesn't go to a hospital. I hope he doesn't die, not when I will die for him. I came back to his house, as quick as I could, knowing my time was short. That my one chance left to live a good life had come.

I wasn't going to let it get away. "You'll never get away with this. I won't let you."

"Watch me."

I ran at Faye, grabbed her neck, cutting her. I wanted her to die. I wanted to eat her very flesh and cook her alive. I wanted to laugh as she cried out when I broke her back and I ate her flesh. I wanted to set her on fire and listen to her screams. I wanted her to be dead so I could rest. I was much stronger, much quicker on my feet and I had her below me, cutting her, ripping off her hair, breaking her bones.

She was a mess below me. But I didn't count on one thing. Her right arm landed in my chest and pushed through, grabbing my heart, pulling, squeezing… ripping.

I felt sick, I grabbed her throat and started to choke as she died and I feel to back. I laid next to her bloody mess and to Gregory's body. I looked at him, his eyes glazed and a grin on his mouth. I started to cry… to laugh. "I died for you, Gregory. To save you. I will save you."

He laughed, a sad, sorry laugh. "I know now, Nox. I know now."

Gutter and Deb appeared, with Raven and Jeff. They knew that I was already too far gone, I could hear their thoughts. I saw Gutter lean over me, his head shaking. He whispered, "_Sogni di oro, bella_," and my eyes closed.

The End.

A/N: Thanks to Kayla… because she rules and is the only person who reviews. So yeah. Go her and anyone else who reviews, you have my most sincere gratitude in the world. Oh yes, the Italian whispered means dreams of gold, beautiful. Thanks to my Jon for that one. So please review and tell me what you think…

-Sexy Saphi Lamastra


End file.
